


zootopia's finest

by JudeDaDude



Category: wildehopps judy/nick
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDaDude/pseuds/JudeDaDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hopefully a longish wildehopps story. first story ever so please be nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I’ve ever written, so please, constructive criticism is appreciated. I can use all the writing tips I can get. This is one of my many ideas knocking around in my head about this movie. This first story begins after they pulled over flash but before the concert. In this AU, people find it odd, but do not mind predator/prey couples. This should be a “teaser chapter” that will probably be shorter than the others The POV will be changing if I remember to do so (lol). Enough talking, let’s get to it.

POV- Nick  
Judy and I had just finished chewing out Flash about how he needs to slow down and stop being reckless. Even though he was going 115 in a 65, we decided to let him off with a small fine and a death stare from Judy. I watched her as we walked back, the evening light made her fur glow. She turned to me and I quickly looked away. “Well,” she said “I was not expecting that.” I turned to her and said “what do you mean?”. She jumped into the driver’s seat as I climbed into the passenger side “I mean I would have thought our speeder would have been a cheetah or someone who has a reputation for going fast. Not a sloth and definitely not Flash!” I gave her a sideways look “Why is Flash such a shocker?” She put they keys in the ignition, hesitated then started the car while saying “well he works at the DMV, so he knows the kind of fines he could get by going so fast,” she frowned as she started the car “well I think I know how to cheer you up Carrots,” She looked over as we headed back to the precinct. I smiled slyly as I pulled two concert tickets out of my pocket and showed them to her just as she parked in front of precinct one, her home away from home.

POV- Judy  
I gasped then squealed as I saw they were tickets for the gazelle concert happening tomorrow night. I threw my arms around him still squealing while he hugged me back and started laughing. “what’s so funny?” I demanded as I pulled away. “you bunnies,” he said still chuckling “always so emotional.” I gave him a punch in the arm and jumped out of the car before he could retaliate. I heard a muttered ow come from the car as nick slowly emerged, rubbing his arm. My heart always jumped a beat when I saw him.” Dammit carrots you have a strong arm”. I shrugged and smiled “Yea I know.” We walked into the precinct just as Clawhauser looked up from his computer. “Hey you two! How was your first patrol?” I shrugged and said “Just fine, got the speeder, ready to clock out” “ok you two just remember to punch out and have a great weekend!”. I waved and ran to get changed as nick yelled out “see you tomorrow fluff!”


	2. zootopias finest chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my first chapter. Here comes the second one. This one will backtrack a little with nicks POV. Though it may be uncalled for I would love to have a beta reader to help me along with the struggles of my first story. Also the concert will be different than the end of the movie. The song will still be there but more will happen after everything ;). Main reason rated M is because there will be fun to be had while in birthday suits. Probably later on. Ok get ready cause here we go.

POV- Nick  
As I saw her tiny form running down the hall I yelled out “see you tomorrow fluff!”. I chuckled as she gave me a quick wave before opening the door to the girls’ locker room and ducking inside. I walked over to the boys’ locker room to change and to take a quick shower to collect my thoughts. Luckily the locker rooms were empty, the last thing I need right now is small talk and playful banter. Oh boy, that was… interesting. I tensed up as I remembered something. I had told Judy in the car that I loved her! Or at least I hinted at it. Ohhhhh crap what am I going to do about this damn bunny. I stepped into the shower and sighed as there was still some hot water left, usually at this point in the day we’re stuck with lukewarm water at best. Dammit nick, I chided myself there is no we, it’s just you and her. I stepped out of the shower dried off and got dressed but couldn’t stop thinking about that little fluff ball. Wouldn’t it be funny if she’s having the same thoughts I am? I chuckled humorlessly, yea right, like SHE could fall in love with ME.

POV- Judy  
I could not wait to meet up with nick. He was my only true friend that I felt I had here, and I knew he trusted me quite a bit. I stopped dead in my tracks, slowly trying to cope with what I was feeling. No way, am I… actually falling in love with a fox?!? I tried to reason it to myself. Well, he is your best friend it wouldn’t be too strange to feel this way. The good news is that it wouldn’t be so strange to others. Chief bogo would be ok as long as it didn’t interfere with our work and the general public find it kinda odd but don’t mind it… HOLD ON A SEC!! I gasped as I came to the realization that he had already asked me to the gazelle concert. I smiled slowly as I decided to accept. I’ve never been on a single date or had any kind of relationship, so this was going to be an interesting date night. Even though he technically didn’t call it that. Clawhauser had already left so it was just nick and I leaving together. “so have you made up your mind?” nick said as he turned to me. “on what?” I said innocently. “whether or not to come with me to the concert. I would have asked Clawhauser but it seems the chief and him already bought themselves tickets” I looked at him and smiled. I knew he asked them, but it was more asking if I liked gazelle and not if they wanted to go with him. he held open the door for me as I walked through the doorway saying. “Of course I’ll go!”. His face lit up with a huge smile as he hugged me, picked me up then spun us in a circle. “Oh uhhhhh, sorry.” He said while gently putting me down. His fur was redder than usual and I’m sure I was blushing. “D-Don’t worry about it” I stuttered. As we got to my apartment building, I was about to head inside when “C-Carrots?” I turned to him “yea Nick?”

POV- nick  
She turned to me, cheeks still red from when I got a little too excited and spun her around. “yea Nick?” well, I was wondering, you’ve told me how small your apartment is, and how your lease is up soon so I was wondering… my apartment is huge, it’s got a bedroom, guest room bathroom full kitchen, the works, and it’ll only cost you a little bit to help with rent and well I was wonder- I mean if you… well if you want to we could… you could…” I fumbled with my words, my mouth not really working with me. There has GOT to be an easier way to ask her to move in. “YES!” My train of thought was blown off the rails as that one word careened into my head. “wait what?” I asked somewhat astonished and unsure of what I heard. “you were asking me to move in right? Well I would love to! Why don’t we do that the day after the concert.”. “Oh um… ok sure!” my heart skipped a beat as I realized I basically asked her out and asked her to move in with me. AND she agreed to BOTH!! Well, life is looking up! “Well I’ll see you tomorrow fluff!” I beamed at her as she opened the door to the apartment complex and went inside. I couldn’t remember the last time I felt this happy. I headed back to my apartment with a spring in my step and a contented smile on my face. I walked into my quiet apartment, happy, but nervous I hope she likes it. While everything I had said about the apartment was true, what she didn’t know was that I had prepped my old game room into a luxury guest room, just for Judy. Money well spent I sighed and got ready for bed.  
Morning  
I woke up to my radio playing try everything by gazelle. I have never told anyone this but I love that song. My ears perked up when I heard my phone chime. The only two people who text me are Judy or Finnick. That’s Judy, I gave her a special ringtone so I know it’s her. I smiled as I saw the text she left: Hey nick! I need to go shopping before the concert, do you need anything? I gave a small chuckle, even though I did need some things for our “date” I wanted them to be a surprise. I’ll be ok carrots. See you at 7. She sent back see you then. I smiled and got ready to head out, wallet in one hand, shades in the other  
POV- Judy  
I smiled as I sent that last text. Now to get something new. I grabbed my purse and headed out, locking the door behind me. As I came out of the mall I reviewed all that I purchased. Let’s see we’ve got a new dress, light blue. And some new perfume. I smiled as I remembered the saleslady when I bought it. “this is a nice perfume” she had said “are you getting it for someone, normally its vixens who purchase this, the blueberry scent is nice to foxes”. “No,” I had said smiling as I recalled her somewhat confused face, “this is for me”. As I left the mall, I thought I saw nick in his green shirt walking down the street with some shopping bags slung onto his shoulder. I called out his name, but whoever it was kept walking and disappeared around the corner. That was odd I shook my head and started to head home. I’d better get ready for tonight.   
6:00 PM  
I had just finished putting on the dress and just began putting on some of my new perfume when a knock on the door broke my concentration. I looked at the time. 6:00, that’s way too early for nick, so who is it? Nick preferred to be fashionably late, if you could call it that. So it was a miracle that I got him to get to work on time. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly.” Mr. Manchas?”. He gave a friendly smile, “good evening ma’am, are you ready?”. I looked at him. The last time I saw him he was hiding behind a door then chasing us around the rainforest district. Now he was all cleaned up in a suit and tie. “ready for what?” I asked. “why to go to the concert of course!”. I was very confused but decided to go with it, “um sure, ok” I gave him a small smile and headed down to the apartment steps with him. We left the apartment building and I gasped in shock as I saw a pure white limo was parked in front of the building. I had to do a double take as I saw nick, in a full black and white tux leaning against the limo with a crooked smile on his face. “Nick?” was all I could think to say

POV- Nick  
Her face was priceless. I had bought a full tux just for this, as well as a perfume that had a lingering earthy scent mingled with carrots at the mall. I gave her a crooked grin as she gasped in awe at the limo and probably my new outfit as well. “hey Carrots, ready to go?” she smiled and I opened the door for her. “c’mon, fluff lets go.” She started blushing and gave me a punch in the arm as she got in and I got in after her. “Sooo Nick.”. “yea?” I said as Manchas started driving. ” How-why did Mr. big let you borrow Manchas??”. “well,” I said as I turned to her. I stopped and realized I hadn’t even realized what she was wearing. Wow, she looks great in that blue dress. I inhaled deeply. “is that, do I smell blueberries?”. She blushed and said “answer me first, after all I asked first.” I shrugged and said “ok, after the case was over I went to Mr. Big with a genuine wool rug and half his money back. That plus how he accepted you as part of the family, made up for the skunk-butt rug incident. So I asked politely if I could rent a limo and after a little discussion, he agreed. So here we are”. “well,” she said, after a long pause, “at least you got it sorted out.” What I didn’t tell her, was the discussion Mr. big and I had. Somehow he knew I was going to ask Judy on a date and for reasons I still cannot figure out, he gave us his blessing, and his limo “for ferrying the lovely lady” he had said. “nick, earth to nick.” Judy called out and snapped me back to reality. “there you are nick, welcome back “she smiled and started laughing at my confused expression. “hey Judy?” she looked over, still giggling “yea nick?” “why do I smell blueberries?” “well… uhhhhh,” she turned red “why do I smell carrots huh?” now it was my turn to be embarrassed “um well…” Manchas knocked on the sliding partition and opened it saying “we are here,” I breathed a sigh of relief, looked down at my watch and realized it was 6:50. “ok carrots we got to get moving if we want to get good seats!” I grabbed her paw and pulled her to the entryway for the concert. “thanks Manchas!” I yelled and he gave a wave before getting into his limo and driving off. When we got to the entryway I was panting and a little flushed but ok. Judy looked at me not even tired saying “ready to go nick?” I smiled “Born ready” she grabbed my paw and lead me to the seating for gazelle’s concert. All I could see was her dress moving in the breeze and the smile that seemed glued to her face. I made my little fluff happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it off so strangely, still getting used to writing stories. Next chapter will start when concert is over. Thanks for reading!


End file.
